Lily Evans
by Lilykins17
Summary: Lily Evans was an ordinary witch born into a muggle born...or so she thought. One summer her whole life changes when she finds out a secret that can help the wizarding world...or...destroy it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a simple teenager who writes as a hobbie and doesn't have any money so don't sue. I don't like Peter so he won't be in the story, and if he does show up it will be brief. The plot is mine and so are the characters you don't recognize. This is my first story so please be nice. R&R plz!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lillian Evans was sitting in her room writing to her friends in Hogwarts. It had been a while since she had talked to them and played pranks on their friends with them. It wasn't that she didn't like her holidays but she didn't exactly love to spend 2 months with her sister Petunia. Ever since Lily could remember Petunia had always been jealous of her. Nothing had changed when Lily went off to Hogwats.  
While Lily was writing two owls came in through her bedroom window, one was Luna, her own, the other she didn't recognize . Luna flew over to her and stuck out her leg. Lily untied the package and opened it up. Inside there was a letter and a girft wrapped up in gold paper. Lily opened the letter and started reading.  
  
Dear Lily,  
How are you? Its so good to hear from you again. My holidays are simply wonderful, I'm having so much fun. I'm sorry your holidays aren't going so well. You sounded unhappy on your last letter so I'm asking you to spend the rest of the summer with me and Sirius. Bella, Evelyn and Elizabeth are arriving today. I think Sirius invited James and Remus. Ask your parents if you can come. They'll say yes, I mean, they want their baby girl (to them) to be happy. I bet Petunia will convince them to let you go a month before. We'll celebrate your birthday here and we'll go to Hogsmade if my parents let us. If they say yes, bring all of your things. Bring your broom too cause we want to practice.I really miss you and I hope you can come. Lots of hugs.  
Cecile  
After Lily finished reading, she grabbed the present and opened it. It was a locket in the shape of a lion. It had ruby eyes and it was made out of gold. In the back, there was a Quidditch game engraved. Lily put it on her bed and walked over to the other owl, she untied the package and opened it. There was a letter and a present wrapped in red paper. This time it was from Sirius. She opened the letter and started reading.  
  
Dear Lily,  
Hey, how are you? Happy Birthday!!! (It doesn't matter if its in a week.) Like Cecile told you, I'm inviting you to spend the rest of the summer with us. We could tell from your last letter you're unhappy. What's the matter? Petunia bothering you? I bet, I mean Cecile bothers sometimes but I don't have a muggle sister like you. James and Remus are arriving today. Send us your answer cause we're coming to pick you up on Friday at 3pm. I think Cecile forgot to mention that vital piece of information. You can send your answer with Artemis. We hope your parents let you.  
Sirius P.S. Don't go out after 7pm cause we have a surprsie. Won't tell you more. Already said too much.  
  
Lily started laughing at the last part. She looked at her clock and saw that her parents were going to come home soon. Lily got a fresh piece of parchment out of her desk and started writing to Cecile, Sirius, James and Remus.  
  
**********  
  
A pretty black haired girl was sitting on a chair reading a horror novel, her eyes were wide with fright and her breathing started to come in short. Suddendly, a black haired boy came into the room causing the girl to jump from fright. "Did Lily's owl arrive yet?" Sirius asked his sister,Cecile, after she calmed down.  
  
"How could it? We sent it this morning. Don't worry, it will arrive" Cecile answered her brother, "By the way, when are James and Remus arriving?"  
  
"Any time now. Why?"  
  
"Just asking" 15 minutes later  
  
"Sirius, Cecile how are you guys doing?", Remus Lupin asked the two that were standing in the hall waiting for their guests to arrive.  
  
"Hey Sirius, how ya doing?", James Potter asked one of his best friends, "Cecile, lovely as always"  
  
Remus and James had been Siruis' best friends since they were little. They lived in the same neighborhood until Sirius moved to another neighborhood a couple of streets away. All of them went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy.  
  
James had messy pitch black hair, deep midnight blue eyes that made every girl tremble, a height of 5'10'' and the best quiditch player Hogwarts had ever seen in which he was a seeker. Sirius Black was almost like James's twin. He had the same cute pitch black hair though not quite as messy as James's and the teeniest bit longer, had deep hazel eyes, which had even the most popular girl gawking at him, was the exact same height as James, and was a perfect quiditch player in which he was a beater. Remus had dark brown hair, which would have been black if it was just the teeniest shade darker. He had dreamy bluish gray eyes and was 5'10'' just like Sirius and James.  
  
Cecile had the same dark hair as Sirius but instead of deep midnight blue eyes, she had sky blue eyes. Since Cecile was afraid of heights she didn't play quidditch at all, she didn't even get on a broom because of her fear. Cecile's best friends were Lily, Evelyn Fairbanks, Arabella Wilson and Elizabeth Parker. Evelyn had beautiful blonde hair and bluish greenish eyes and a very good complexion. Her height was short compared to the rest. It was 5'6''. She was quite gorgeous and very sure of herself in every way except for the fact that she was beautiful. She was always in a great mood and was an absolutely fabulous friend. Elizabeth had curly, mousy brown hair, which she always wore in a pony tail. She was a little pudgy, but that made her look all the more beautiful. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and she had freakishly long eyelashes. Arabella had long bronish-blackish hair. It was always in long curls and made her face look a little bit rounder than it already was. She had honey colored eyes that looked amazing with her long eyelashes. "When's Lily coming?" James asked his friends  
  
"Why do you wanna know James? Do you like her?" Sirius asked James, his hazel eyes twinkling.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Lily's my friend, that's all"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh shut up Padfoot"  
  
"Ok, ok, sheez"  
  
"Come on you guys, lets go eat dinner. It will take us at least one hour to get there"  
  
"Go where Cecile?"  
  
"Didn't you tell them Sirius!!!"  
  
"No, it was your idea"  
  
"It wasn't yours Padfoot???"  
  
"Shut up Mooney"  
  
"What's the idea Cecile?"  
  
"Come here, I'll tell you"  
  
James, Remus and Sirius crowded around Cecile so she could tell them their plan for that night.  
  
**********  
  
"Lily, dinner's ready"  
  
"Coming mom"  
  
"Can you please tell Petunia I'll bring her dinner up in a sec?"  
  
"Ok"  
Lily made a face while she was walking to Petunia's room. Petunia was Lily's older sister. She was 18 years old, 3 years older than Lily. Lily also had a little sister named Rosalyn. Rose had strawberry blond hair and sea green eyes. Lily and Rose had inherited their mother's eyes and figure. Petunia on the other hand looked nothing like them. For one thing, Petunia had blond hair that hung limply to her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale blue and they were dull. Her figure was rather bony.  
  
"Petunia, can I come in?"  
  
"Whatever, what do you want Lillian?"  
  
"Mom said she'll bring you dinner soon"  
  
"Fine, leave cause I'm trying to study"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Lily went down stairs to eat dinner with her family (except for Petunia). Rosalyn, kept asking her questions about Hogwarts.  
  
"What's it like in Hogwarts Lily?"  
  
"I already told you about it Rose"  
  
"Are there any cute guys?"  
  
Lily started giggling at the last question, her dad had almost spit out his food when he heard his youngest daughter asking questions like that.  
  
"Yes there are Rose"  
  
"I think we should go buy your birthday presents Lily", Amanda Evans asked her daughter trying to change the subject  
  
"What about tomorow?"  
  
"We'll go tomorow then. Want to come along Rose?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lily decided to ask her parents if she could go to Cecile's house when they were cleaning up.  
  
"Can I go mom?"  
  
"I don't honey, for a month? That's too long"  
  
"You let Petunia invite Vernon last year"  
  
"That was different"  
  
"No it wasn't"  
  
"Just let herAmanda. You can tell Lily wants to see her friends"  
  
"Behave"  
  
"I will, thanks mom,dad."  
  
"When are the picking you up lily?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 3pm"  
  
"Go pack your things then because we're going to buy your things in the morning. Don't forget to write to Ceile to tell her your going"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lily went back to her room and got out a fresh piece of parchment. She loaded her quill and started writing her answer to her friends.  
  
**********  
  
"Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Of course we are Cecile, why wouldn't we?"  
  
"Shut up Sirius"  
  
"Fine, I'll shut up, I won't talk anymore"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Are you always this annoying Elizabeth?"  
  
"Be quiet James"  
  
"Will you guys shut up, She'll hear us"  
  
"Thank-you Remus"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Who? Oh, that's Lily's sister, Petunia, why are you looking at me like if I was crazy"  
  
"Come on, she can't be Lily's sister Evelyn" "Why not James?"  
  
"Look at Lily, there's a BIG differece between them"  
  
"So, look at me and Sirius."  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Sorry Sirius, but its true. Nobody knows we're related"  
  
"There's Lily reading or writing, I'm not sure"  
  
"Where???", six voices asked Cecile  
  
"Honestly, are you blind? There"  
  
"Come on, lets get closer"  
  
"Why don't we sit on the tree in front of her window?"  
  
"So Bella is smart. Owwwwww. Don't hit me"  
  
"You deserve that Sirius"  
  
"Will you shut up already!!!"  
  
"Thank you James"  
  
"Your welcome Cecile"  
  
"Finally, I was getting tired of sitting on the brooms"  
  
"Is she always this annoying?"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Its true, Liz is always whinning"  
  
"And I thought Remus was the only mature one"  
  
"Shut up Prongs"  
  
"GUYS", six heads turned toward Cecile, "Look"  
  
**********  
  
"Lily, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure Rose"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm writing to my friends from Hogwarts. Why?"  
  
"Just asking. Are you really leaving?"  
  
"Just for the summer rose"  
  
"I don't want you to"  
  
"Come here squirt"  
  
Rose was only 9 years old. She really missed Lily when she went off to Hogwarts. Rose looked a lot like Lily except for her hair. While Lily had reddish locks, Rose had honeyblond locks. They had the same green eyes, except that Lily's were a shade darker.  
  
"What's that Lily?", asked Rose pointing to a sneakescope  
  
"This?, this is a sneakescope. It starts spinning when someone not trust worthy is there.  
  
"Why is it spinning then? I'm trustworthy, aren't I?"  
  
"Ofcourse you are, don't know, maybe its broken"  
  
Just when Lily was saying this, Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon, came into the room.  
  
"So Lillian, still going to that rubbish school of yours?"  
  
"Shut up Vernon. Rose go to your room"  
  
"But Lily..."  
  
"No buts"  
  
"Why don't you want her here Lillian? You don't want her to hear what I gotta say to you?"  
  
"Shut up before I do something I won't regret"  
  
"You can't do something to me and you know it"  
  
"I believe I told you to leave"  
  
"No", as Vernon said this he was advancing foward.  
  
"LEAVE"  
  
"You're so pathetic Lillian. Petunia is right you'll never be someone in your life. You're just a disgrace to the family. I don't know why your parents are proud of having a witch in the family. If you were my sister I would have..."  
  
As Vernon continued to insult Lily, Lily's eyes were glowing with anger. A soft red light was forming around her and it was growing darker and darker as Lily got angrier. Rose let go of Lily and was moving backwards, Vernon, not noticing anything, continued insulting Lily.  
  
"You are going to regret what your saying Vernon. Leave NOW"  
  
"Why should I Lillian, I came to tell you that when I marry Petunia you're not welcome in..."  
  
The light that was around Lily shone bright in the dark sky. Her room shone for a couple of seconds before it faded away. When it faded completely, Lily could see that Vernon was in a small room, when he tried to get out the room got smaller, he tried to shout for help but no sound came out of his throat. Rose came out from where she was hiding and looked from Vernon to Lily.  
  
"Did you do that lils?"  
  
"I...I think so, I'm not sure"  
  
"I thougth you said you couldn't do magic out of school?"  
  
"I can't, I'm not sure what I did"  
  
"I think you better let him out before mom and daddy come lils"  
  
"Good point Rose, the problem is I don't know how I did it"  
  
"He looks so funny, look"  
  
Rose started laughing hystercally when she saw Vernon's eyes.  
  
"Look lils, the room is getting smaller"  
  
"Lily? Is everything ok"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry mom. What am I gonna do Rose? Mom and dad will kill me if they find out"  
  
"Lils, he made you do it, he pushed you too far"  
  
"You're right, he really looks funny doesn't he?"  
  
After this was said both Lily and Rose fell on Lily's bed laughing their heads off.  
  
**********  
  
"How come Lily can do magic outta school? Its not fair"  
  
"Shut up Sirius, this is weird"  
  
"Why? Lily found a way to avoid that rule. Not like you Moony"  
  
"You guys, we have to ask her, Lily might now something we don't. What do you think James?"  
  
"What do you mean ask her? We can't just get in there and go, ´Hi Lily, we just saw you doing magic and we were wondering how you were able to do it?'"  
  
"Have you seen James Sirius?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"He's not here"  
  
"I'm right here"  
  
"Why aren't you up here Prongs?"  
  
"I dropped something. Why? Is there a problem Padfoot?"  
  
"No, come one, lets go help Lils out"  
  
**********  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What is it Rose?"  
  
"What are you going to do? I mean, I'm really happy Vernon can't bug any more but mom and daddy will get suspicius if Vernon doesn't come down stairs and leaves."  
  
"I know. I am in sooooooooooooo much trouble. They're gonna expell me, they'll arrest me. Professor Dumbledor is gonna be so disappointed."  
  
"He won't Lils, calm down. Why don't you do a reverseble spell or whatever?" "I can't, the Ministry will think that's my second spell on the same day. They'll expell me if I do that. What's the matter Rosey?" While Lily was panicking over the spell she just did, Rose was staring at the tree in front of Lily's window. In the shadows it seemed like if there were people moving there.  
  
"Rose? What's up?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Rose"  
  
"...."  
  
"ROSE"  
  
"AHHHH, what?"  
  
"You were staring at the tree for 5 minutes. What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I think there's something on the tree Lils"  
  
"The tree? You can't get on the tree unless you're a... oh no"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, go to your room and don't come in here Rose"  
  
"Why not lily?"  
  
"Please Rose, do as I tell you. Promise me something, if you hear someone say anything that sounds strange, tell mom and daddy that you want to go out and get out of the house quickly"  
  
"But why Lily?"  
  
"Don't make this any harder Rose, promise me you'll do that, Get Petunia out too"  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Go, remember, not one step into my room. And whatver you do don't come in here if you hear something fall"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Just promise me that Rose"  
  
"I...I promise Lily"  
  
"GO"  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Yayyyyyyyyyy, I finished the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Not to harsh cause this is my first fic here. I'll put the second chapter in 2 or 3 days. Depends if I have time to type it up. Anyway, please read and review. Tell me everything you think about it. Thx.  
  
*lilykins17* 


	2. chapter 3

Alright here's the second chapter. I again am really sorry it took so long to update. But I promise that it won't be too long between chapters. It'll be two weeks max., and if I have a chapter done and edited, then it'll probably be two chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and do review, its awesome when readers to that, it makes the author feel wanted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a simple teenager who writes as a hobbie and doesn't have any money so don't sue. I don't like Peter so he won't be in the story, and if he does show up it will be brief. The plot is mine and so are the characters you don't recognize. This is my first story so please be nice. R&R plz  
  


* * *

  
Lily Evans  
  
Last time on chapter 1:  
  
"Go, remember, not one step into my room. And whatver you do don't come in here if you hear something fall"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Just promise me that Rose"  
  
"I...I promise Lily"  
  
"GO"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Why is Lily sending her sister outta her room, she looks scared doesn't she?"  
  
"What do you mean Cecile?"  
  
"You guys don't pay attetion to what I say do you? Look at lily's face. She looks like she was expecting something to happen"  
  
"Can anyone hear what she's saying?"  
  
"I can use this so we can hear what they're saying"  
  
"What's that Evelyn?"  
  
"Its a microphone, we can hear what they're saying if you shut up"  
  
"Is it that time again Evelyn?"  
  
"SHUT UP SIRIUS. That's not funny"  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot. You shouldn't bug her when its her time of the month. OWWWWWW, sheez, what did I do Bella?"  
  
"You know what it was about Potter"  
  
"Be careful James. She's getting fed up"  
  
"REMUS"  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"You can't fool anyone with that face Moony"  
  
"And why not PADFOOT?"  
  
"People, we came to surprise Lily not scare her to death."  
  
"Cecile is right guys. I bet Lily's freaked out because of the noise outside her window"  
  
"I agree with Liz. I think we should tell Lily know"  
  
"You guys are no fun."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Especially you Bella"  
  
"THAT´S IT POTTER. YOU´RE DEAD!!!"  
  
"Shut up Bella. If Lily hears you you're dead meat do you hear me?"  
  
"Tell him to stop bugging me C!"  
  
"Honestly, you're a bunch of 5 year olds reencarnated in 15 year olds."  
  
"I think you're right Liz. They don't know how to act their age"  
  
"Hey, that's not true!"  
  
"Sure Sirius, whatever"  
  


* * *

  
(A/N: This is Lily's toughts ok? It'll probably be like this: "..." talking and ´...´ thoughts)  
  
´Calm down Lily, its probably nothing. It can't be him can it? No!!! Calm down. Deep breaths. Its not him. He knows its too risky. How can you be so sure? You know he won't, calm down or you're parents will start to suspect.´  
  
Lily took out her wand and walked slowly toward the window, her hand was on the handle when she heard a distinctive voice cry out her name.  
  


* * *

  
"Look at that, Lilykins is coming to the window"  
  
"WHAT????", six voices cried out  
  
"Its true, see, she's walking to the window with her wand in her hand"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before Elizabeth?"  
  
"Don't call me Elizabeth Sirius, besides, you guys were too busy fighting and when I tried to tell you, you yelled at me"  
  
"Why is she retreating?"  
  
"Don't know, maybe she heard something"  
  
"What's that shadow doing on her doorstep?"  
  
"What shadow?"  
  
"Its gone now I guess"  
  
"What did you see Bella?"  
  
"I just saw a shadow Cecile, its nothing"  
  
"It is something Bella"  
  
"Like what Sirius"  
  
"It could be a robber or something"  
  
"Lets just get into the house and surprise her already, its freezing out here"  
  
"I think Liz is right"  
  
"Since when do you agree with her Remus?"  
  
"Starting today Padfoot my friend"  
  
"How could you Remus??? You knew I was in love with her!!!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius"  
  
"No, I won't sister dear. OWWWWWWWWWW, ok...ok... I'll stop"  
  
"Are you sure you're Sirius' sister Cecile?"  
  
"Last time I checked but I think my parents adopted him"  
  
"Very funny"  
  
"But its true"  
  
"Whatever, so Jamsie, when are you gonna tell Lils you like her?"  
  
"What????", six pair of voices cried out and turned to look at James, meanwhile, James was ready to kill Sirius for what he was doing.  
  
"What do you mean you like Lily?Why didn't you tell me before?When are you gonna tell her?"  
  
"Whoa, hold it Liz. First of all, I DON´T like her, ok? Sirius is just being Sirius"  
  
"but..."  
  
"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP ALREADY"  
  
"Jeez, ok"  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"sure"  
  
"Evelyn?"  
  
"I wasn't making any noise if you didn't notice"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, Liz?"  
  
"..."  
  
"uh, Liz?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Earth to Elizabeth Parker"  
  
"huh, w...what?"  
  
"Why didn't you answer?"  
  
"I...uh...I didn't hear you"  
  
"what's up Elizabeth?"  
  
"nothing James why?"  
  
(A/N: I haven't forgotten about Vernon in the room, ok? I'm just trying to find a way to get outta there. Haven't got any ideas yet. If you guys have any please tell me in your reviews.)  
  
"It looks like you were lost in your thoughts, what's the problem now Sirius"  
  
"Nothing Evelyn"  
  
"Uh...Ev, do you have a mirror near you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I think you should take it out and take a look at your hair"  
  
The words had no longered came out of Cecile's mouth when Evelyn took her mirror out of the pockets of her jacket, she opened and let out a short scream.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY HAIR?"  
  
Evelyn´s beautiful blond hair was no longer blond, instead blue locks were there instead.  
  
"WHO DID IT?"  
  
At this point, James, Sirius, and Remus couldn't stand it any longer and they burst out laughing.  
  
"Which spell did you use this time Sirius?"  
  
"I...I...I used the Pelogeo Viola curse"  
  
"Why me?? God...don't you think I've had enough punishments for tonight. UGH, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"  
  
"I think you better let go of James, Evelyn, before he puts another curse on you", Elizabeth whispered in Evelyn´s ear while Evelyn was holding James' robes and was ready to kill him.  
  
"If you want to hurt somebody I suggest you hurt Sirius not James"  
  
"Fine Remus"  
  
"Look on the bright side Ev, Lily will help you IF we ever get to see her"  
  
"When´s she coming back? Do you think Lily will give us something to eat, I'm hungry"  
  
"Is food all you think about Sirius?"  
  
"No, I also think about girls, jokes,quidditch..."  
  
"We get the point Siri, dear"  
  


* * *

  
"Lily?"  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"Can you come down for a second, we have something to show you"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Lily backed away from the window and got out of her room quickly, she put her wand in her pocket before she entered the living room. When she got there, she saw the top of a man's head in the chair in front of her, her parents were talking about her and by the look on the conversation, the man knew quite a lot about Lily.  
  
"Lily honey, why didn't you tell us one of your professors were coming today?"  
  
"Uh...I...I guess I forgot"  
  
"Why Lily, are you always like this at school or just at home"  
  
"If you were one of my professors you would know"  
  
"Quite right Lily, quite right"  
  
The stranger stood up and turned around, Lily gasped in surprise when she saw that it was...  
  


* * *

  
"What the hell is taking her so long?"  
  
"Why do you care? You worried or something?"  
  
"No...its... its just that she's been gone for 30 minutes."  
  
"So what"  
  
"Padfoot, Prongs, I think you better pay attention to Eve before she blows"  
  
Sirius and James stopped fighting to look at Evelyn, she was red in the face and there was anger in her eyes.  
  
"Will you listen to my idea now or do you gentleman want more time?"  
  
"That's ok Evelyn darling"  
  
"I agree with Sirius"  
  
"ok, listen up, Bella just got down to see what was taking so long. Meanwhile, one of us has to get into Lily's room and look at what she was laughing about"  
  
"And who is that person that's going to get into Lily's room sister dearest?"  
  
"You of course Sirius."  
  
"Why is that I'm the one that always has to do the dangerous things??"  
  
"Cause you're just so brave and so handsome and so smart Siri darling"  
  
Everyone looks at Evelyn in surprise, mouths hanging open. She just looks at them and smirks, only to blush deeply after realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Anything you want to tell us Eve sweetie?", asks Cecile looking at Evelyn with a wicked glint in her eyes which makes the poor girl shift backwards.  
  
"I...uh...did I say that out loud?"  
  
No sooner had the words left Evelyn's mouth when everyone started laughing. Evelyn pouted and stuck her tongue out at Sirius which started the tongue war while the others watched with amusement.  
  
That's it so far guys. Yes I know, another cliffy *ducks flying tomatoes* I can't help it, I always end chapters like that. I promise that next chapter will be filled with lots of action and you'll know who the mystery person was. Everything will be explained on later chapters. And Lily will soon realize what's so special about her.  
  
*lilykins* 


End file.
